100th Hunger Games Interactive (SYOT)
by Scorpii Apollo Xayges
Summary: Set after the trilogy. The rebellion was not successful, and the Hunger Games was continued. With the fourth quarter quell, much more was added to the Hunger Games. The districts were reformed, new reaping ways, much new preparation method and the wonderful, horrible arena. Participate in this Hunger Games, submit your own tributes, earn points, sponsor and challenge the tributes!
1. Introduction: Districts and the Tributes

_**Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour.**_

* * *

**There was a very unfortunate event, when FanFiction decided to clear all the SYOT and SYOC and stuff... This was destroyed by the FanFiction, but now I have remade it. You will get to participate again!**

* * *

It is the 100th Hunger Games. The rebellions were unsuccessful, and the districts were, once again, reformed. What's more? The hunger games were here again. A lot of excitements were added to the games for its 100th anniversary. And guess what? YOU will get to participate in the GAMES!

* * *

First off, (of course), there must be the participants. Let me get you prepared first. After the rebellion (which failed), the districts have been remade. However, the districts now represent different things. Some of them stayed the same, but some of them were changed. Below are the formations.

_**District 1**_: Jewellery  
_**District 2**_: Materials  
_**District 3**_: Electronic  
_**District 4**_: Architecture  
_**District 5**_: Power  
_**District 6**_: Transportation  
_**District 7**_: Food Production  
_**District 8**_: Clothes  
_**District 9**_: Fishing  
_**District 10**_: Livestock  
_**District 11**_: Agriculture  
_**District 12**_: Coal Mining  
_**District 13**_: Nuclear  
_**District 14**_: Weapons

* * *

Next, I will need the tributes! The following is the current list of district tributes still available:

**District 1 – Thornjay Scorpii (Provided by Me)  
****District 1 – Annastasia Marie Karma (Provided by Leo and Gem)  
****District 2 – David Roberts (Provided by lastsacrifice)  
****District 2 – Sammie Scout (Provided by lastsacrifice)  
****District 3 – Traves Realman (Provided by Me)  
****District 3 – Girl (Available)  
****District 4 – Marc Shamus Xayges (Provided by Me)  
****District 4 – Girl (Available)  
****District 5 – Boy (Available)  
****District 5 – Valeria Redship (Provided by Jakey121)  
****District 6 – Scooby Jumjohn (Provided)  
****District 6 – Girl (Available)  
****District 7 – Boy (Available)  
****District 7 – Monacca Danry (Provided)  
****District 8 – Boy (Available)  
****District 8 – Girl (Available)  
****District 9 – Valentino Victor (Provided by violetsinthesky)  
****District 9 – Sparrow Jay Reyna (Provided by violetsinthesky)  
****District 10 – Boy (Available)  
****District 10 – Olivia Laekiv (Provided by District11-Olive)  
****District 11 – Boy (Available)  
****District 11 – Girl (Available)  
****District 12 – Boy (Available)  
****District 12 – Girl (Available)  
****District 13 – Jackyle Poison (Provided by Me)  
****District 13 – Girl (Available)  
****District 14 – Jacob "Jay" DeDario (Provided by Guest)  
****District 14 – Girl (Available)**

*Would "Guest", creator of Jacob DeDario, please login and send me a private message indicating that it is you. Otherwise 20 points will not be added to you and you will not be able to sponsor Jacob. Thanks.

* * *

And below is the SYOC form.

**_Basic Information_**

_**Name**_: The name of your tribute.  
_**Nickname**_: A name which he likes to be called as.  
_**Gender**_: Gender of tribute. No transgender please.  
_**Age**_: No older than 20  
_**Place of Birth**_: Can be different from the district he is currently in.  
_**District**_: District he is currently in.

_**Appearance**_

_**Hair Color**_: Any color… just, any color.  
_**Hair Length**_: None/Short/Average/Long/Super Long  
_**Hair Style**_: Combed Upwards? Combed Rightwards? Or what?  
_**Eye Color**_: BE NORMAL! No red or silver or white…  
_**Glasses?**_**: **Does he/she wear glasses?  
_**Height**_: No need exact height, just tell me if he/she is taller than his/her age's average height or not.  
_**Body Build**_: Slim? Overweight? Six Pack? Or what?  
_**Skin**_: Hairy? Slimy? Scaly? Oily? Fair? Burns easily?  
_**Scars**_: Where? How Long? How did it appear?  
_**Piercings**_: Where? What does the piercing look like?  
_**Tattoos**_: Where? What does it look like?  
_**Anything Else**_: Any other details we should know about?_**Clothing/Accessories**_  
_**Everyday Clothing**_: What does he/she usually wear?  
_**At Home Clothing**_: What does he/she wear at home?  
_**Sleepwear**_: What does he wear when he/she's asleep?  
_**Swimwear**_: What does he wear when he/she's swimming?  
_**Formal Clothes**_: What does he wear if he/she needs to go to a formal meeting?  
_**Bag**_: What bag does he/she carry?

_**Personal**_

_**Daredevil or Cautious?**_**: **Is he daredevil or cautious?  
_**Personality**_: Tell us more about your character's personality. It is very important for me to guess the character's actions if it is an actual game. It affects the effectiveness of the story, so be sure to write as detailed as possible!  
_**Sexual Orientation**_**:** Hetrosexual? Homosexual? Both?  
_**Religion**_: Any Religion?  
_**Political Affliction**_: How does he/she feels towards Panem? How does he/she feels towards the Capitol?  
_**Education**_: What is his educational degree? (Expect the University degree as follows: Degree, Doctor, Professor, Master)  
_**Current Occupation**_: What does he/she do now?  
_**Past Occupation**_: What job did he/she had?  
_**Hobbies**_: What sorts of hobbies does the character engage in? Anything such as knitting, collecting money, or listening to music may be listed here.  
_**Interests**_: What interests him/her? What does he/she like?  
_**Family**_: Tell me more about their family? Anything special to their mother/father? Do they have brothers or sisters?

**_Hunger Games Stuff_  
**  
**_Weapons of Choice_**: At most two weapons of choice.  
**_Skills_:** At most three skills that can actually help him out during the Games.  
**_Flaws_:** At least two flaws he/she has that slows them down during the games.  
**_Token_:** What does he/she carry for the token of their district? Remember to relate it to their relative district (REMEMBER TO SEE THE LIST ON TOP OF THIS CHAPTER!)  
**_Clothes when Reaped_:** What does he/she wear when he/she was reaped?  
**_Clothes when On Chariot_**: What does he/she wear when he/she was in the chariot?  
**_Clothes when Training_:** What does he/she wear during his/her trainings?  
**_Clothes during the Games_:** What does he/she wear during the games?  
**_Training Background_:** Does he/she usually have any training? Or does he/she have any activities that helps him/her at the Games?  
**_Career_:** Is he/she a career tribute?  
**_Tactics_:** What are his/her tactics during the games?  
**_Reaped or Volunteered_:** Was he reaped or did he volunteer? If he/she volunteered, why?  
**_Alliance_:** Does he/she like making alliance with people?

Below is my character (also to use as an example if you are confused)

**_Basic Information_**

_**Name**_: Marc Shamus Xayges  
_**Nickname**_: Mark  
_**Gender**_: Male  
_**Age**_: 16  
_**Place of Birth**_: District 4  
_**District**_: 4

_**Appearance**_

_**Hair Color**_: A beautiful dark brown color  
_**Hair Length**_: Short  
_**Hair Style**_: Combed Upwards  
_**Eye Color**_: Purple  
_**Glasses?**_**: **Well… sunglasses…  
_**Height**_: A bit taller for Male of his age  
_**Body Build**_: Extreme Muscles, Six Packs…  
_**Skin**_: Tanned, Oily  
_**Scars**_: One on his right arm, when the metallic bones were placed. One on his left leg, when he was having his survival camp and a tiger appeared.  
_**Piercings**_: None  
_**Tattoos**_: A Black Symbol of Ra (A Scarab with wings on both sides extended) on the back below his neck  
_**Anything Else**_: His right arm was once broken during a car accident. Bone Fractures too scattered and couldn't be rebuilt. Metallic bones replaced the original bones, so his right arm doesn't actually feel anything.

_**Clothing/Accessories**_

_**Everyday Clothing**_: Usually a Blazer with Shorts and a pair of Sandals  
_**At Home Clothing**_: Nothing  
_**Sleepwear**_: Nothing  
_**Swimwear**_: A Green-and-Black Swimming Trunk  
_**Formal Clothes**_: White Shirt, Black Suit, Black Trousers, Brown Belt, Brown Shoes, Gold Tie  
_**Bag**_: Silver Suitcase that uses Fingerprint to Open

_**Personal**_

_**Daredevil or Cautious?**_**: **Is he daredevil or cautious?  
_**Personality**_: He's a social man, always trying to find friends and try to start a conversation with someone. He likes flirting around, and admits that he thinks himself good looking. He is an easy going man, and can always fit into social circles.  
**_Sexual Orientation_:** Homosexual  
**_Religion_:** None  
**_Political Affliction_:** Hates how the Capitol rules Panem. He strives for freedom and liberty once he has the chance.  
**_Education_:** Got a 'Master' (highest) degree in Architecture, Drama as well as Survival Science.  
**_Current Occupation_:** Movie Star  
**_Past Occupation_:** First job is a Professor of Architect at University of the Capitol. However, he hated the Capitol once he saw how luxurious Capitol is, so he went back to district four instead. He then studied survival science, and tried to be an adventurer, but apparently only Capitol citizens can be adventurers, because the Capitol don't want to risk a district adventurer, so then Mark studied drama and became a movie star.  
**_Hobbes_:** Likes to go to the beach, draw out sketches of amazing buildings and do a survival camp in the forest.  
**_Interests_:** Not much. He likes reading travel guides, but other than that, none…  
**_Family_:**Mother died at birth. Father is a famous architect. Older brother named Walt (will appear in story later)

**_Hunger Games Stuff_**

** _Weapons of Choice_:** Good at using crossbows, throwing stuff with dead accuracy (he is so strong he can pick up a whole car), throwing poisonous needles (also with dead accuracy).  
**_Skills_:** He knows how to hide himself, how to create distractions and is excellent at setting traps. He can also navigate through a huge maze without the need of a compass or a map.  
**_Flaws_:** He's rather careless, and is not very alert. He can also get easily distracted.  
**_Token_:** A very special device that creates a see-through image of whatever the holder of the device thinks about. It is commonly used in District 4 so that the architects can show other people the sketch of a building without the need of drawing it out. They can also save the image.  
**_Clothes when Reaped_:** The usual: blazer with shorts and sandals.  
**_Clothes when On Chario__t_:** Half naked, trousers with constant moving images of beautiful architectures and cities. Also wears black boots.  
**_Clothes when Training_:** A very tight black sport shirt, very tight black sport trousers with black sport shoes.  
**_Clothes during the Games_:** A jacket, the black tight sport shirt, a soft silk trousers and a multi-functional boot that can even turn into a flying machine.  
**_Training Background_:** Again, he used to have loads of survival camps, so he got used to living in the wilderness.  
**_Reaped or Volunteered_:** It was complicated. He was first reaped, then, his older brother volunteered for him. However, he refused to let his older brother to volunteer for him, and walked onto the stage himself instead.  
**_Alliance_:** No

So that's it for this time! Please stay tune for more fun as you participate in the game yourself!

-Mythical Apollo Xayges


	2. Introduction: Sponsors and Challenges

**_Points System_**

* * *

**Hello Guys! This is a part of the introduction stating to you how to sponsor the tributes and how to kill tributes as well.**

* * *

**First, there will be the points system. There are some rules.**

1) Points are NOT transferrable.  
2) No betting with points.  
3) No trying to bribe me into giving you points.  
4) Do not give false reports on a miscalculation of your points.

**Below is a way of earning points:**

Submitting a Tribute: 20 points  
Answering a question at the end of each chapter: 5 points  
Finding a spelling error in each chapter: 2 points  
Review per chapter: 5 points (Answer a question DOESN'T count as a review)  
Each Helpful Critisism (I will judge whether it is helpful or not): 5 points  
Unrelated reviews/spams: -10 points  
Going against any rules: -10 points

* * *

**Then, there will be the things you can sponsor. Each thing costs some points. However, there are also some rules.**

1) DO NOT put your sponsor onto the review. Otherwise everybody will know beforehand.  
2) You have to wait for 2 chapters in between each attempt to sponsor. So even if you have enough points, you will not be able to sponsor until the 2 chapters are up.  
3) I guarantee that the sponsor item will appear in the arena (I will double the points you paid for it if it doesn't appear), but I don't guarantee that the tributes will find it, so don't ask for a refund if they didn't find it.

**Sponsor items and its prices:**

_Foods/Drinks  
_  
F1) Bottle filled with Water: 20 points  
F2) Dry Fruits and Biscuits: 20 points  
F3) Bread: 25 points  
F4) Feast (does not include water): 40 points  
_  
Medicine_

M1) Pain Killers (for any injuries): 25 points  
M2) Medicine for Bruise: 30 points  
M3) Medicine for Cuts: 30 points  
M4) Medicine for Stings/Bites: 35 points  
M5) Medicine for Broken Bones: 40 points  
M6) Medicine for Minor Injuries (M1+M2+M3+M4+M5): 60 points  
M7) Medicine for Burns: 45 points  
M8) Medicine for Organ Damages: 50 points  
M9) Medicine for Bullet/Arrow Wounds: 50 points  
M10) Medicine for Sickness/Illness: 55 points  
M11) Medicine for Constant Bleeding: 55 points  
M12) Medicine for Major Injuries (M7+M8+M9+M10+M11): 60 points  
M13) First-Aid Kit (M6 + Sterilized Water + Big Bandages + M1): 70 points  
M14) Advanced First-Aid Kit (M13 + M12 + Vaccine): 85 points  
_  
Luxuries  
_  
L1) Fire Starter: 30 points  
L2) Torch: 30 points  
L3) Night-vision Goggles: 40 points  
L4) Keep-Heat Sleeping Bag: 45 points  
L5) Comfortable Sleeping Bag: 45 points  
L6) Arena Direction Guide: 50 points  
L7) Advanced Instruction Guide: 55 points  
L8) Tent: 60 points  
_  
Weapons  
_  
W1) Knives: 40 points  
W2) Bows and Arrows: 40 points  
W3) Sword: 50 points  
W4) Spear: 50 points  
W5) Ninja Darts: 55 points

_Super Weird Stuff (I dunno, but they might be useful!)  
_  
S1) Nothing…: 5 points  
S2) Used Toilet Paper (Eww…..): 5 points  
S3) Slime: 5 points  
S4) Unsharpened Pencil: 10 points  
S5) An AA-Size Battery: 10 points  
S6) Surprise Item: 10 points  
_  
Do PM me if you have any other sponsor items in mind and I will see how much those will cost :)_

**Below is the form you have to PM me if you want to sponsor:**

Tribute: The tribute you want to sponsor to.  
Item Code: Item code of the item you want to sponsor.  
Item: The item you want to sponsor.  
Price: The price I listed above.  
Message: The message you want to include into the Sponsor.

* * *

**Of course, with things you can sponsor, there are challenges you can put into the arena. There are rules as well, though…**

1) You have to wait for 3 chapters in between each attempt to challenge. So even if you have enough points, you will not be able to challenge until the 3 chapters are up.  
2) DO NOT put your challenge in the review, otherwise everyone will know beforehand.  
3) They are guaranteed, and they will appear in the arena. If it doesn't, I will return double the points you paid for it. However, I do not guarantee it will work and kill the tribute. Do not ask me for a refund if it doesn't work.

**Challenges:**

Fireball from the Sky: 10 points  
Earthquake: 20 points  
Flood: 30 points  
Mutants: 40 points  
Landmines (Very deadly but low chance of hitting it): 45 points  
Your Own Challenge (It's expensive…): 100 points

**This is the form you should PM me if you want to make a challenge:**

Tribute: The tribute you want to challenge.  
Challenge Item: The challenge that will be sent.  
Points: The points needed for the challenge as listed above.  
Level: How strong the challenge will be. For weak, you get a five point discount. For average… well… you pay the normal price. For strong, you pay an extra five points.  
Time for the Challenge: You can set the time for the challenge, like in the middle of the night, in the morning or even when they have to go to toilet :D

* * *

**POINT SYSTEM STARTS NOW! SEE NEXT PAGE FOR THE RECORD OF YOUR POINTS!**

**Happy Hunger Games! And may the Odds be ever in your Favour.**

-Mythical Apollo Xayges


	3. Introduction: Points Record

**Below are the current points record**

* * *

**Jakey121 - 20 points**

**Leo and Gem - 20 points**

**Olivian Laekiv - 25 points**

**Guest - 20 points**

* * *

**Happy 100th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour.**


End file.
